Singing in the Rain
by RosemaryPennykettle
Summary: Ally's not that good at lying. Austin is. Austin's thoughts on Ally, and vice-versa. NOW A STORY.
1. Ally

**AN: Hi guys! This is my first Austin & Ally fic, and I know it's not that popular, but this kept sticking out in my head so I had to get it down. :) Review please! This is probably the shortest fanfiction I've ever written.  
>EDIT: Hey guess what? I've had SO many favorites and alerts for this that I've decided to add a second chapter! That's all I'm going to tell you guys. Feel free to speculate and blow it into a bigger proportion than it will be. :) I may even turn it into a story if I get enough reviews.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally or the characters.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't tell her. I couldn't do it. I couldn't be the guy she wanted.<p>

The description. It fit me so perfectly. I have kind eyes, don't I? I have hair that 'flops' in the right place, don't I?

If I was so sure that I was the one she had a crush on, why didn't I want her to see that I like her too?

Ally.

I could sing the name in the rain until my throat grew hoarse.

Unfortunately, it doesn't rain that often here.

But Ally. She's just... Ally. She's just slightly shorter than me, even when she wears those small heels that I like so much. Her brown hair. Her brown eyes. The way she can't lie. The bounce in her step every morning, especially when I'm dragging my feet.

I had a feeling it wasn't me. I felt that it was too good to be true.

But when she had that doll of me, however creepy it may seem, I liked it in the way that I like singing in the rain. I liked it less than I liked Ally, of course. But it made me feel special. Even if she was doing it to scare me.

Who am I kidding? I'm a teenage boy writing in a diary! What small strip of pride do I have left?

I love her. I love her so much more than singing in the rain.


	2. Austin

**AN: May I just say how thrilled I am with this fanfic. I had just planned it to be a little thing to throw my thoughts down on paper. Or rather, keyboard. When I published it, I didn't really expect anything. Until I woke up the next morning and I had at least twenty alerts and favorites. That happened for about a week. So I decided to add another chapter, just for you guys! :) This is Ally's POV.**

**To my reviewers:  
>I love you, I worship you, I adore you! (Anyone know what that's from? Answer at the bottom of the chapter...)<strong>

**horsegal523: Thank you! It's because of people like you that I'm continuing this. ;)  
>readergirl13: What words to describe my best buddy ever supporting me? Hmm... THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :D<br>****Miss. Sophiaa: Thank you! This was one of the first fics I wrote, and I'm actually very impressed not only with the fic itself, but the response I got from those of you reading.  
>idancecrazy: Thanks!<br>awesomefanficlova: Thank you! That's exactly what you're about to read... And you may find out. ;) Read on to find out why... ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Austin&Ally, despite how much I wish I did. If I could, I would just shove them in a closet and say, "ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS!", then I would slam the door. And then get a nice big tub of ice cream and watch the monitor set up to the camera I have in there...**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

It's raining.

Rain is a rare sight in Maimi. I think it's the sky crying for me.

But you know what?

**I** want to cry. Cry in a corner until I run out of tears. Why did I do this to myself? I wanted to be with Austin, I really did! But I guess it just wasn't the right time... Or was it?

Nevertheless, Austin showed me that he wasn't interested either. He made himself orange and very sweaty just to explain that to me. Honestly, those really _are_ a turn-off. Trish told me to put those on purpose, so I could try and forget him. But it didn't work.

I don't really have a crush on Dallas. When I wrote about Dallas, or so Austin and Dez think, I really _was_ writing about Austin. But of course you know that.

Ugh, here I go again. I talk to inanimate objects when I'm upset. But I guess that's what you do with a diary. You talk to it, and it listens to you.

Anyway, I want Austin to like me. I don't want him to go finding all my turn-offs and getting me not to like him! When he was orange and sweaty, however hilarious it may have seemed, it made my heart break in half for a minute. Because loving him was all I had ever known. And it was all I had ever wanted.

But clearly he doesn't see _me_ like that.

I want to go outside and sing in the rain.

Where no one can see me, of course.

_Your friend,  
>Ally <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed! So, here we go...<strong>

**The quote was from 42nd Street, specifically from the scene containing "Getting to be a Habit with Me". A favorite of mine. :)**

**Now here's the major thing:**

**If I get TWENTY more reviews, I will turn this fic into a story. The chapters will be much longer though, I swear. Wouldn't that be awesome? Thought so. ;) So get people to read! Reccomend me to your friends! Please?**

**-Hannah**


	3. And So it Begins

**AN: Oh my god. You guys are spectacular. Twenty reviews? That's the most I've ever had. Haha. Everyone's got way more than me, but I'll pretend like this is super popular. ;) Thanks to:**

**Pinegirl14**

**Johnsonwax13 ( Alas, no. :D )**

**LoveShipper ( Amen. )**

**TooLazyTooLogIn ( We all do sometimes. :) )**

**jckgirl **

**Mini-Mini-Y-Mini**

**Tswizzles ( Thank you! I read it a while ago, and I believe I reviewed as well. Good luck with it! )**

**StarRose2011**

**HOAFan1023**

**TeamChanny0122 ( May I just say, I love your username. ;) )**

**saragator**

**Ginnybell**

**Cherry Pie**

**Auslly ( Nice name. )**

**I had meant twenty MORE reviews, but I said, WHAT THE HECK and wrote this anyway. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

><p>"So... no purple elephant?"<p>

Austin Moon gave his best friend a confused look. "What? Um... No."

"LET'S NOT TALK ABOUT IT. DRAMA WE CAN LIVE WITHOUT IT. CATCH A-"

"DEZ!" Austin whined, not amused. "This is serious!"

Austin and Dez were in the practice room above the Sonic Boom, supposedly just having a conversation. You could never tell with Dez. He was a little... Simple-minded. Ally had shooed them out of the store and into the room for the moment, as she wanted to write in Her Book. Boy, did that girl get protective of that thing and her privacy. There weren't any customers at the moment though, so it didn't really matter.

"I just thought it fit the moment..." Dez whined as well, giving Austin what the blonde figured was supposed to be a puppy dog look.

"Uh... Not really."

"I just thought-"

"Guess who got a job at the Food Court?" Neither boy had to turn around to know who had asked the question and kicked the door open. "Oooh! Are we planning something? Maybe... REVENGE?" She pleaded, looking both boys over.

Austin shook his head. "Nope. Not this time. Something better."

She gave him a funny look before walking straight back out of the room, but turning around half-way out.

"By the way, a huge crowd just came into the store since it's everyone's lunch break and Ally told me she needed help."

Austin and Dez exchanged glances before nearly knocking Trish over and galloping down the stairs to the main floor.

Trish and Ally weren't kidding. There was people everywhere.

"No eating in the store! Don't pick up the instruments without help from Staff! Don't- EEK!" Ally Dawson squealed as someone nearly dropped an expensive guitar.

Austin caught it before offering it back to Ally, ending up close to her. So close that you couldn't even fit a piece of paper in between them.

"I... uh..." Ally stuttered before tearing away and helping another customer.

* * *

><p>"Dez, we have to do something soon. These two are about as romantic as a pile of throw-up."<p>

Dez nodded, though he probably had no idea what was going on.

"Anyway, I got a new job at Sappy's, so I can get some chocolate's and stuff." Dez was giving her a funny look again. "What? I'll quit later anyway."

With that, Trish ran out the door, most likely on her way to get the chocolates and then quit, just like she said.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, Trish and Dez had cornered Austin into... Well... a corner in the practice room while Ally was working again.<p>

"Listen, Austin," Trish began, holding the chocolates and flowers behind her back, "We're not idiots."

"We're not?" Dez piped up, looking to Trish.

"Well, I'm not. We know that you like Ally. And we're here to help you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger say whaaaat? I know this chapter was small, but I have writer's block. : Please review!**


	4. Roses and Rejection

**AN: Howdy! Yeah, I haven't updated in a while. I'm just uber busy. Like I haven't said that before. But I rarely use my computer to surf the web. I use my iPod. But here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything related to it. I wish.**

* * *

><p>Austin was nervous. He <em>never<em> got nervous. But for some reason, this girl just made his heart flutter like a butterfly in the Spring. He held a single rose and a small box of chocolates in his hands, walking towards the Sonic Boom.

Ally was standing by the register, as usual. Dez and Trish were up in the Practice Room, probably bickering. Or eavesdropping.

The store was quiet, and there was only one customer.

As Austin opened the door, he nearly smacked the customer in the face, who actually happened to be leaving. He chuckled guiltily. "Sorry, Ma'am."

With a shrug, he walked over to the counter, looking Ally up and down. She wore a flowery green dress and brown wicker belt, as she usually did.

"What's up, Austin?" She offered him an innocent smile, totally oblivious at the moment to the fact that he was hiding something behind his back.

"Well, Alls..." Austin hopped onto the counter and swung his legs around so he was facing her. He pulled the flower and chocolates from behind his back, offering the same innocent smile that she had given to him just moments before.

"I know we were going to go see a movie tonight... Y'know, as friends. But... what if we went as... Something else?"

Ally looked alarmed. That wasn't exactly what Austin had been going for. Her face was turning a bright shade of red, the same as the rose. Austin looked away, trying to look at something else. His gaze decided to settle on the particles of dust floating through the air, as a result of the bright Miami sunlight. But his eyes were distracted by Dez's head popping out from the doorway of the room upstairs. It was only a fraction of a second, before a smaller hand, presumably Trish's, pulled him back.

"Austin... "

He hadn't heard his name, he was back to counting dust particles, trying to keep himself away from reality.

"AUSTIN!"

He nearly fell off of the counter.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Austin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, grimacing.

"Austin... I said I can't." Now it was Ally's turn to look away. "Dallas asked me earlier this morning. I'm really sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review!<strong>

**PSST... Tell you what. 50th reviewer gets to make a suggestion for the next chapter. It doesn't have to be for after this chapter if I don't get to 50 reviews, so I'll tell you if that's the case. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
